A Stupid Bet
by abunchofrandomnumbers
Summary: Fionna lost a bet and now has to go on a date with Marshall Lee. (A quick one shot. Also has a drunk Fionna in it.)


"Come on, Cake! Anything but that!"

"Nu-uh, girl. You lost fair and square, and now you have to take him on a date."

Indeed, Fionna had lost fair and square. The two sisters had bet each other to see who could balance a sword on top of their heads the longest. If Fionna lost, she would have to take Marshall Lee out for dinner and if Cake lost, she would have to shave all of her fur off.

They came close. Fionna nearly dropped her sword four times while Cake kept hers up easily throughout the whole bet. Eventually, Fionna lost balance and her sword fell to the floor. Of course, Fionna wouldn't back down. She tried to change the punishment to no avail.

"Please, Cake! I'll do anything you want, just please not that!" Fionna pleaded. "Nope. Like I said, take fang-face out for dinner or I'll tell Gumball what you do with that lock of his hair at night." Cake demanded. Fionna whined in frustration and glared at Cake. "Hey, tell you what, just to make things easier for you, I'll be under your hat while you ask him. Okay, baby-cakes?" Cake said. Fionna sighed before nodding in defeat.

OoOoOoO

They arrived at the Vampire King's cave a half an hour later. Fionna stood at the mouth of the cave, staring at the house that was inside the cave. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she was swearing profusely. Meanwhile, inside her mind, she was continously cursing herself for ever taking that dumb bet and getting herself in this situation while also figuring out what to say.

'Stupid bet.'

Her mental cursing was interrupted by a pat to her forehead by Cake, who was under her hat. "Don't worry, girl. Just get in there and ask him. I'll be right here." Cake said. Fionna let out a deep breath and slowly made her way down into the cave. It took her a while, but she finally made it to the vampire's front door. The sounds of an axe bass being played could be heard from the other side of the door. She raised her hand and hesistated on knocking. Cake patted her head, and she let out a deep breath before knocking on the door.

The playing stopped and soon after, Marshall Lee opened the door. The vampire was wearing a gray shirt with its sleeves torn off and a huge red M on the front, black jeans and red sneakers. "Wassup, Fi." Marshall Lee said with a smirk. "H-hey, M-Marshall." Fionna said with a shaky voice and sweat dropping profusely. Marshall raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior, but shrugged it off and moved aside to let the human in. "So, why're you here?" Marshall asked, travelling through his living room into the kitchen. The living room was a mess, there were papers scattered everywhere on the coffee table and floor, there was an amp by the side of that dreaded couch and multiple gray and shriveled apples lying around.

"What the heck happened here?" Fionna asked, looking at the mess. "Just trying to write a new song." Marshall answered, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries in hand. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I-uh... I..." Fionna stammered, her legs were about to give out before a small furry arm came out of her hat and patted her forehead, which the vampire hadn't noticed. "Will you... uh..."

"Look, Fi. You're a nice girl and all, but if you don't have a reason to be here, then you can leave. As you can see, I'm kinda busy here." The vampire said, setting the bowl down on the papers on his table.

"Willyougooutonadatewithme!" Fionna shouted fast, almost incomprehensibly, before covering her mouth with both of her hands. "What?" Marshall asked who was picking up his axe bass. "Will you go out on a date with me?" Fionna repeated more slowly. Marshall looked at Fionna with a confused face before slowly bursting into laughter, causing Fionna to blush in embarassment.

After a while of laughing, Marshall wiped a tear in his eye before answering Fionna, "Yeah, sure."

"See, Cake? I told you- wait, what?" Fionna said, confused by the vampire's response. "I said I'll got out on a date with you." The vampire repeated, still chuckling from his laughing fit. Fionna tilted her head in confusion, still trying to figure out what the vanpire just said. "You're not kidding, are you?" Fionna asked. "Nope, not kidding. It'll be fun." Marshall said, floating on his back and strumming his bass.

The two (three, rather) stood in an awkward silence. Marshall looked at Fionna, who was looking at anythinf but him. Finally, Marshall stopped strumming and asked, "You haven't thought this through enough, have you?" Fionna opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and shook her head instead, causing Marshall to chuckle. "The Sweet Taste, 8 PM. How's that?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded in agreement before the two fell in an awkward silence again.

"I'm gonna go now. I'll... uh... I'll see you later." Fionna said before storming out of the house and out of the cave. Marshall laughed and went back to playing his axe bass.

"Cake, you mean mean cat."

OoOoOoO

Fionna sat down on the couch, head looking up and against the back of the couch, tired from both the embarassment and running all the way to the treehouse. Moments later, Cake walked into the room with a handful of dresses of different colors. "Alright, girl. Let's get you in some dresses!" Cake said enthuisiastically. Fionna groaned and glared at Cake, wanting to punch her for making her go on a date with Marshall. "Sometimes I hate you, Cake." Fionna said with a mixed expression of angry and tired. "Girl, you lucky I'm helping you out with this." Cake retorted as she put down the dresses on the table in front of the couch. "Can't you like... come with me or something?" Fionna asked with a hint of desperation in her voice. "Nu-uh, I ain't third wheeling you and Marshall. Plus, I got a date myself with Mono." Cake answered causing Fionna to groan in frustration again.

"Now come on, let's pick out some dresses." Cake said. She held out numerous dresses in front of Fionna, all of which she rejected. After around ten dresses, Cake showed her probably one of the best dresses Fionna had ever seen.The bodice was held by straps and was the same shade of blue as her shirt, the skirt was knee length and brighter shade than the color on the bodice, and the entirety of the dress was covered in glitter. it also has a big blue ribbon that goes around the waist and pair of glass slippers to go with the dress.

Fionna looked at it in amazement, inspecting it all over. "I think I'm gonna go with that one." Fionna said. "Alright, dress is done. Now we go onto makeup!" Cake said excitedly. "Aw, do I really have to put on makeup?" Fionna whined. Cake nodded and pulled her up to their bedroom to put on some makeup. They only had two hours to ready up.

OoOoOoO

Marshall was seating in a booth by the corner at their intended restaurant. The place was the definition of fancy. There were beautiful crystal chandeliers scattered throughout the high ceiling, the majority of the room was red (which tempted Marshall to suck the color of everything), and a jazz band composed of candy people were playing on a stage. The place was busy with candy people of different size wearing different fancy clothing ranging from tuxedoes to long dresses. Marshall himself wore a black two-piece suit with a black tie, his hair staying in the same messy state.

The time was 7:50, ten minutes from their intended time. Marshall was playing with a salt shaker when he spotted Fionna in the dress she chose in the distance, looking around for him. Marshall was amazed at the dress she wore and smiled. When Fionna noticed him, Marshall waved at her. Fionna let out a deep breath and walked over to the booth Marshall was sitting in.

When Fionna reached the booth, Marshall examined her. Her dress fitted her form perfectly, and the makeup on her face - composed of mascara, red lipstick and a bit of powder - made her more beautiful than she already was. She also ditched the hat and let her long elegant hair fall down to her knees, making Marshall's eyes widened at her appearance. "Um, hey Marshall." Fionna said. "Wow, you look beautiful." Marshall said, making Fionna blush. Marshall continued staring at her, admirinf her beauty before he snapped out of his daze and offered her to seat.

Fionna sat down opposite of Marshall. She looked at Marshall and was surprised that he actually wore something fancy. "Huh, I didn't know you had a suit." Fionna said, inspecting Marshall from head to toe (more like head to chest). "Yeah, this suit is like really old. I'm surprised it's still in good condition." Marshall said, holding up his tie. They sat in awkward silence for a while, occasionally stealing glances at each other, before a candy cane waiter walked up to them and handed the pair menus.

"What will we have this evening, Mr. Abadeer?" The waiter asked. "Um, I'll just have some spaghetti." Marshall answered. "Yeah, me too." Fionna added. The waiter wrote down their orders on a notepad, took back their menus and travelled to the kitchen. The two were left in an awkward silence once again before another waiter - a candy bar this time - came up to their booth. "Red wine, sir?" The waiter asked. Fionna tilted her head in curiousity at the bottle the sat on the waiter's hands. "What's wine?" Fionna asked. The two men looked at Fionna and raised one of their eyebrows. Marshall chuckled at Fionna, "Dude, you've never heard of wine before?" Fionna shook her head with a confused expression. Marshall shook his head and chuckled, "Wine is basically grape juice." Fionna raised her eyebrows, understanding what wine is. "Oh, then I'll have some."

"You sure?" Marshall asked. Fionna nodded and soon enough, both their wine glasses were filled with red wine. Fionna stirred and eyed the wine in her glass curiously before taking a test sip. Her eyes widened at the taste and then took another sip. And another. And another. Eventually, the entire glass was empty. Marshall observed her while sucking the red out of the wine. "Careful, Fi. That stuff can do some pretty nasty things to you if you drink too much." Marshall said with a smirk. Fionna looked at Marshall and raised an eyebrow. "Like?" Fionna said.

"Let's just say you'll do some things you'll regret." Marshall answered. As Marshall finished his sentence, the same waiter came back and offered some more wine. Marshall put his glass up and got it filled while Fionna looked at her glass hesistantly before putting it up and got it filled, taking another sip. Marshall shook his head and smirked as he sucked the red out of the wine.

"So, I've heard you lost a bet." Marshall said, trying to break the awkward silence. Fionna shot her head up and looked at Marshall in surprise, causing the vampire to chuckle. "I was over at your house when you guys were balancing your swords." Marshall said, making Fionna blush and narrow her eyes suspiciously at Marshall. "Wait, you were at our house?" Fionna asked. Marshall raised his hands in defense, "I left my guitar pick in your bedroom. And your front door was locked so I just went through the bedroom window. I stayed when I heard you guys exchanging banter to each other." Fionna rolled her eyes and took another sip from her glass. "You could've just knocked, you know?" Fionna said. "But where's the fun in that?" Marshall retorted.

The two sat in silence yet again. Again and again, the same waiter approached their booth and offered some more wine, which Fionna accepted everytime. She drank more and more until her head started getting fuzzy and she started behaving more loosely. Marshall laughed at her behavior. Soon enough, their meals arrived, but Marshall was the only one who ate (well, more like sucked the red out of the sauce) while Fionna started acting crazy.

"Your face looks funny. Heh." Fionna said, the words slurred from her drunkiness. Marshall shook his head and laughed at Fionna being drunk as a skunk. Soon enough, Fionna started singing some random song very loudly - using her wine glass as a microphone - making everyone look at her in disgust. "Okay, I think it's time for you to go home." Marshall said, trying to calm Fionna down. "What? But why? I'm having so much fun!" Fionna whined. Marshall chuckled before requesting the bill.

After paying the bill, Marshall got up and lead Fionna out, who resisted a bit. "No! I don't wanna go!" Fionna whined. "Come on, Fi. You're drunk as heck. And you already took care of the bet." Marshall said, leading Fionna so she wouldn't fall. Fionna tried to free herself from his grip but eventually passed out from being too drunk. Marshall sighed and smiled at the passed out Fionna. He picked her up bridal style and flew up in the air, heading for the treehouse.

OoOoOoO

A few minutes later, the pair arrived at the treehouse. Marshall flew up to the bedroom window, opened it and flew inside. He sat Fionna down onto her bed, and took her glass slippers off and sat them beside her bed. He looked over the sleeping Fionna, smiling. He turned to the open window to fly out but was stopped by Fionna's tired and slurred voice. "Marsh?" Fionna said. Marshall turned to Fionna and raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Can you stay with me for a bit?" Fionna asked through lidded eyes. Marshall hesistated a bit before nodding and flying over to Fionna, lying down on the bed beside her. Fionna crawled closer to Marshall and rested her head on his chest, making the vampire tense up a bit before relaxing a few moments later and pulled her closer to him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Fionna asked, "Was that a date?" Marshall looked down at Fionna. "What?"

"Was that a date? Like a real one?" Fionna repeated. Marshall looked up at the ceiling to think for an answer before looking down at Fionna again. "I don't know. You can call it one if you like." Marshall answered. "I like it if it was a real one. I never went on a real date before, even though it was for a bet." Fionna said. Marshall smiled and started stroking her blonde hair. "Well, maybe next time, we can go on an actual date. No bets." Marshall said. "I like that." Fionna said, snuggling closer to Marshall.

They sat in silence again, Marshall continuing to stroke Fionna's hair. A few minutes later, Fionna looked up at Marshall and asked, "Do you like me?" Marshall looked down again and raised his eyebrows at the question asked. "What?" Marshall asked. "I said do you like me? Like like-like me?" Fionna repeated. Marshall stared at Fionna for a while, taking in her makeup-ridden but beautiful face before finally answering, "Yeah."

Fionna smiled and before they know it, she pressed her lips against Marshall's. Marshall was surprised by the action, but eventually he relaxed and returned the kiss. Marshall grabbed Fionna's head from behind and pulled her closer while Fionna cupped his cheeks with her hands. They stayed like that for a while, the kiss getting more intense over time, until eventually Fionna broke it off for some air. They put their foreheads together and smiled. "What was that?" Marshall asked. Fionna shrugged, "I don't know, but I like it." Marshall's smile widened and he kissed her forehead. They stayed there for the rest of the night, Marshall stroked her hair while Fionna snuggled under Marshall's chin, both enjoying each other's company.

"You know, you should take bets more often."


End file.
